If Love Already Gone
by Sorachi Na-Chan
Summary: Pada akhirnya, jika ia benar-benar tidak lagi mencintaiku, kurasa lebih baik aku merelakannya. Mempertahankan hubungan kami hanya akan semakin melukai kami berdua. Aku rela memberikan seluruh duniaku padanya, apapun yang ia minta, selama aku mampu akan kuberikan. Tetapi jika sudah begini, kurasa lebih baik jika aku melepasmu


Disclaimer: Naruto Punya Om Masashi Kishimoto Lah, Iya Kan Om  
Lagu If Your Heart Not In It Punyanya para Onii-san saya, Westlife

.

.

.

If Love Already Gone

Rate: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Pair: Sasusaku

Warning: OOC, Typo, Weird, Awkward, etc.

Happy Reading Minna

.

.

.

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke belakangan ini. Sasuke yang biasanya selalu perhatian padanya kini sudah berubah. Sekarang ia jarang sekali menemui Sakura, bahkan mengirimkan pesan pun sudah terhitung jarang. Sungguh ia tidak seperti Sasuke yang selama ini Sakura kenal.

Sakura Haruno adalah seorang siswi yang termasuk golongan jenius dengan rambut bewarna aneh, yaitu pink. Ia adalah kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan siswa dari kelas XI IPA 1. Ia juga incaran para siswa di Konoha High School karena ketampanan, kecerdasan, dan kekayaan keluarganya. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan semenjak kelas sepuluh hingga saat ini. Namun, belakangan ini sikap Sasuke berubah. Ia sering terlihat gelisah dan tidak nyaman ketika bersama Sakura. Ia juga jarang menghubungi Sakura apalagi menemuinya. Padahal, kekasih pink-nya sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuk anivesarry mereka yang ke-20 bulan yang jatuh pada hari ini.

Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di belakang sekolah menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dan melamunkan komentar Ino kemarin ketika Sakura curhat mengenai perubahan kekasih emo-nya.

"Mungkin saja ia bermain di belakangmu, Saki." Komentar Ino yang membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin, aku percaya Sasuke-kun itu tipe orang yang setia, Ino." Balas Sakura dengan cepat dan penuh keyakinan.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau mungkin Sasuke sudah bosan kepadamu dan kemudian ia mencoba untuk 'melihat orang baru'?" Balas Ino lagi. Dan kali ini Sakura tidak dapat menjawab kata-kata ino lagi saat itu. Dan sampai sekarang ia terus memikirkan perkataan Ino kemarin.

'Benarkah itu Sasuke-kun?' batin Sakura. Ia pun berdiri ketika mendengar bunyi bel tanda masuk dan berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan wajah yang kusut. Di koridor sekolah ia melihat sepintas sosok yang sangat ia kenali, Sasuke. Tapi sosok itu tidak sendirian, di sebelahnya terlihat sosok lain dengan rambut merah. Kedua sosok itu berjalan berdampingan.

'Tidak, itu bukan Sasuke-kun' Batin Sakura mencoba menyangkal pemikirannya. Namun seakin keras ia menyangkal, semakin yakin ia itu adalah Sasuke.

'Tapi siapa sosok satunya lagi? Berambut merah, hmm... Sasori, tidak mungkin, mereka kan rival. Hmm, jangan-jangan...' Sakura pun terbayang sosok bersurai merah, beriris ruby dengan sebuah kacamata.

'...Karin-san' teriak Sakura, dalam hatinya tentu.

Karin, atau Uzumaki Karin adalah saudara sepupu dari salah satu sahabat Sakura, Naruto. Ia baru saja pindah ke sini sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Ya, dia adalah murid baru di sekolah ini. Dia juga masuk ke kelas yang sama dengan Sakura, yaitu kelas XI IPA 5. Dan kira-kira, setelah kepindahannya tingkah Sasuke mulai berubah.

'Ah, tidak mungkin jangan berburuk sangka Sakura, ayo pergi pemikiran negatif, pergi!' teriak inner Sakura dan Sakura memukul pelan kepalanya sebagai lambang usahanya untuk mengusir pemikiran buruknya. Tidak mau berlama-lama terlarut dalam prasangkanya, Sakura pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke kelasnya dengan harapan di kelas ia dapat mengalihkan pemikirannya sejenak.

Kemudian Sakura sampai di kelasnya dan meminta maaf dengan Iruka-sensei atas keterlambatannya. Iruka-sensei hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Sakura duduk ke tempatnya. Sakura pun duduk di bangkunya dimana Ino sudah menunggunya.

"Kenapa kau telat jidat?" Tanya Ino tak lupa dengan panggilan sayangnya untuk Sakura.

"Diamlah pig, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat" Jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang benar-benar kusut.

"Hah, iya, terserah padamu saja jidat." Balas ino dengan cuek. Dan Sakura pun hanya diam tanpa berniat membalas perkataan Ino. Ia terus berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya ke penjelasan Iruka-sensei walaupun ia sudah menghafal materi tersebut di luar kepala. Tetapi, seberapa pun ia berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya, tetap saja ia kembali memikirkan hipotesis dari perubahan sikap Sasuke.

'Dia sudah bosan ya padaku?' batin Sakura miris. Sakura pun terus melamun sampai ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan melalui jendela kelasnya. Dari jendela itu, Sakura hanya melihat Sasuke berjalan sendirian. Hatinya pun merasa lega detik itu juga.

'Hah, berarti yang tadi itu bukan Sasuke-kun' batinnya senang. Namun seketika kelegaan Sakura menguap seketika tanpa bekas ketika ia samar-samar melihat sosok Sasuke di depan pintu dan bersamaan dengan masuknya Karin ke dalam kelas.

'Ti-tidak, itu hanya kebetulan saja. Pasti.' Namun, lagi-lagi inner Sakura berpikir ke arah negatif. Walaupun Sakura terus bersugesti kalau dia percaya sepenuhnya pada Sasuke, dia tidak dapat menyangkal kalau ia sudah merasa curiga terhadap Sasuke.

"Hah, baiklah, akan kutanyakan pada Sasuke-kun pulang sekolah nanti" Gumam Sakura pelan. Namun, karena keadaan kelas lagi senyap, Ino dapat mendengar gumaman Sakura.

"Tanyakan apa Saki?" Selidik Ino dengan suara pelan, agar tidak didengar orang lain. Sakura merasa terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ino sehingga dia pun menjawab dengan gugup.

"I-itu, aku mau tanya ka-kalau, errr... ya, apa Sasuke-kun ma-mau menemaniku ke... toko buku." Jawab Sakura pelan. Sedangkan Ino menaikkan alisnya, merasa heran dengan sikap Sakura.

"Kenapa kau gugup begitu jidat?" Selidik Ino lagi. Sedangkan Sakura semakin gelisah. Bukannya ia mau menyembunyikannya dari Ino. Hanya saja ia harus memastikan kebenaran hipotesisnya dulu. Karena jika Ino mengetahui kecurigaan Sakura, gadis barbie itu tidak akan segan-segan melabrak Sasuke. Maka dari pada itu, Sakura pun memilih untuk tidak menceritakan apa pun kepada Ino.

"Aku tidak gugup, pig. Aku hanya lagi kurang sehat dan sedikit pusing" elak Sakura. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya bohong, karena ia memang merasa sedikit kurang sehat hari ini. Ditambah lagi dengan semua hal yang membuatnya jadi kepikiran terus sehingga membuatnya merasa sangat pusing.

"Oh, apa kau mau kuantar ke UKS jidat?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Tidak perlu pig, aku mau di kelas saja" jawab Sakura.

"Tapi-"

"Bisakah kalian tenang Yamanaka dan Haruno?" ternyata perkataan Ino dipotong oleh suara Iruka-sensei yang sedang mengajar.

"Gomen sensei" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan. Setelah itu pun Iruka melanjutkan kegiatannya mengajar murid-murid kelas XI IPA 5. Dan kali ini baik Sakura maupun Ino tidak berniat untuk kembali membuka percakapan di bangku mereka.

**Kriiing...Kriiing**

Bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi keras dan menggema di seluruh seantaro sekolah.

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran kita sampai di sini saja, kalian sudah boleh pulang" kata Iruka sembari membereskan buku-bukunya dan meninggalkan kelas. Para siswa pun membereskan seluruh buku dan alat tulisnya dan kemudian langsung keluar meninggalkan kelas mereka, tidak terkecuali Sakura. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan kelasnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas XI IPA 2, kelas Sasuke. Ia ingin mengajak Sasuke pergi ke cafe tempat ia iseng-iseng bekerja sambilan sebagai penyanyi cafe, yaitu 'Aka no Tsuki Cafe'. Cafe itu adalah cafe milik bersama para anggota Akatsuki, dimana salah satu anggotanya adalah Aniki Sasuke juga bekerja di sana.

Semua anggota Akatsuki duduk di kelas XII, oh tunggu, tidak semuanya, Sasori atau Akasuna Sasori adalah anggota termuda di Akatsuki. Ia masih duduk di kelas XI, XI IPA 4 tepatnya. Selama ini, Sakura iseng-iseng bekerja di sana sebagai penyanyi cafe, karena ia memang memiliki hobi dan bakat dalam bidang tarik suara ini. Namun, tidak ada satu pun temannya yang mengetahui hal tersebut, bahkan Sasuke. Jadi hari ini, Sakura ingin mengajak Sasuke ke sana dan berencana memberikan kejutan untuk merayakan annivesarry mereka yang ke-20 pada hari ini.

Sesampainya di kelas XI IPA 2, Sakura pun berdiri di depan dan menunggu Sasuke keluar dari kelasnya. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Sasuke sudah menampakkan dirinya, dan Sakura pun bergegas menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Hai Sasuke-kun" Sapa Sakura dengan senyum terbaiknya kepada kekasih tampannya yang dingin.

"Hn" balas Sasuke dengan singkat, padat dan tidak jelas seperti biasanya.

"Ano, kau mau tidak menemaniku jalan-jalan ke Aka no Tsuki cafe nanti sore?" tanya Sakura langsung to the point.

"Hn, aku tidak bisa, ada sedikit urusan" tolak Sasuke dengan datar. Sakura yang menerima penolakan tersebut pun hanya mampu menyembunyikan raut kekecewaannya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak bisa, maaf sudah mengganggumu Sasuke-kun" cicit Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Sasuke pun langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiam diri di depan kelasnya.

'Hah, gagal sudah rencanaku, ya sudahlah tidak apa-apa, mungkin Sasuke-kun sedang sibuk' inner Sakura berusaha untuk menyemangati dirinya. Sakura pun mengecek waktu dan hampir saja berteriak ketika melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga kurang dua puluh menit.

'dua puluh menit lagi aku harus sudah sampai di cafe' batin Sakura dengan panik. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke arah parkiran dan mengendarai sepeda motornya. Biasanya Sasuke yang akan mengantar jemput dirinya, namun belakangan ini Sasuke terlalu sibuk sehingga Sakura pun berusaha mandiri. Ia pun memacu sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arah rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah, ia pun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan melesat memasuki kamar mandi. Setelah sepuluh menit, ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebuah gaun selutut bewarna biru muda dengan rambut merah mudanya yang disanggul rendah. Ia pun kembali berlari menuju pintu rumahnya dan memakai sebuah sepatu boots setinggi betis bewarna coklat tua. Ia pun kembali memacu sepeda motornya dan kali ini menuju Aka no Tsuki cafe yang dapat ditempuh dalam waktu 5 menit dari rumahnya.

Sesampainya di sana, Sakura memakirkan sepeda motornya dan bergegas memasuki Aka no Tsuki cafe dari pintu belakang. Ia pun memutar kenop pintu dan segera memasuki dapur cafe minimalis dan modern itu. Belum lagi ia bernafas dengan lega, seseorang dengan rambut merah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Haruno, kau telat 2 menit 37 detik" ujar sosok merah tersebut dengan dingin setengah kesal sembari memperhatikan arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Hehe, gomen Saso-chan" balas Sakura dengan cengiran jenaka diiringi dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang diangkat membentuk huruf V. Sementara pekerja lain hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku dua insan yang berbeda gender ini yang terulang hampir setiap hari.

"Hah, terserah padamu, dan jangan panggil aku dengan suffix 'chan' itu menggelikan" titah Sasori dengan wajah meringis kecil yang mengundang tawa Sakura.

"Hahaha, ha'i Saso-nyan" jawab Sakura dengan ekspresi menggoda, sementara Sasori langsung pundung mendengar panggilan Sakura padanya. Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dan sebuah panggung kecil. Setelah menarik nafasnya sebentar ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu tadi. Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju sebuah grand piano ditengah panggung dengan sebuah microphone.

Setelah itu dihempaskannya dirinya ke bangku kecil di depan grand piano tadi. Diangkatnya jari-jemari lentiknya kemudian sedikit dilemaskannya. Setelah itu jari-jarinya mulai menekan tuts-tuts hitam dan putih dengan lincah yang menghasilkan alunan musik indah. Untuk pembukaan ia hanya memainkan beberapa piano sonata tanpa iringan suara miliknya.

Sudah setengah jam dimainkan beberapa simfoni karya beberapa komposer terkenal, dan sekarang saatnya ia mengikutkan suaranya untuk diperdengarkan. Baru saja akan mendaratkan jarinya menekan tuts untuk memainkan lagu, ia terhenti secara tiba-tiba. Matanya membulat terkejut memperhatikan pintu masuk yang didatangi sepasang sejoli bersurai biru dan merah. Namun tampaknya kedua insan tadi tidak menyadari emerald yang menatap sendu keduanya. Mereka hanya berbisik-bisik dan sesekali tersenyum geli dan cekikikan kecil.

Pandangan Sakura masih mengikuti kedua remaja tadi yang mulai duduk saling menatap layaknya pasangan yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Mereka mulai memesan makanan dan minuman dengan diselingi senyum, walaupun hanya si rambut merah yang tersenyum. Sakura pun reflek memainkan piano dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang langsung terlintas di pikirannya.

_I'm missing you  
Even though you're right here by my side  
Cause lately it seems  
The distance between us is growing to wide_

'Aku merindukan Sasuke yang dulu, yang selalu ada untukku, yang selalu hadir ketika aku memerlukannya. Sedekat apapu jarak kami, entah mengapa aku selalu merasa jauh dari dirinya. Namun akhirnya aku menyadari, yang menjadi semakin jauh adalah jarak diantara kedua hati kami. Celah diantara kami semakin besar memisahkan kami di dua sisi yang berbeda' batin Sakura sementara bibirnya melantunkan baris perbaris lagu yang mewakili isi hatinya. Sasuke yang merasa familier dengan suara tersebut sontak mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah panggung. Waktu serasa berhenti baginya ketika melihat Sakura yang meneteskan air matanya selagi bernyanyi.

_I'm so afraid that you're saying it's over  
It's the last thing that I wanna hear_

'Selama ini aku takut menghadapi kenyataan sehingga aku selalu berakting seakan-akan tidak ada yang salah. Aku selalu tersenyum dan bertingkah seakan-akan hubunganku dengannya sempurna. Semua itu karena aku takut harus mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya. Haha, aku memang bodoh' batin Sakura menemani air matanya yang menetes perlahan. Sasuke hanya membatu memperhatikan Sakura yang hancur di hadapannya.

_But if your heart's not in it for real  
Please don't try to fake what you don't feel  
If love's already goneIt's not fair to lead me on  
Cause I would give the whole world for you  
Anything you ask of me I'd do  
But I won't ask you to stayI'd rather walk away  
If yout heart's not in it_

'Tapi pada akhirnya, jika Sasuke benar-benar tidak lagi mencintaiku, kurasa lebih baik aku melepaskannya. Mempertahankan hubungan kami hanya akan semakin melukai kami berdua. Aku rela memberikan seluruh duniaku padanya, apapun yang ia minta, selama aku mampu akan kuberikan. Tetapi jika sudah begini, kurasa lebih baik jika aku melepasmu' kembali air mata mengalir pelan di pipi Sakura. Kali ini diberanikannya menatap Sasuke dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

_You say that you love me__  
__But baby sometimes__  
__You're just saying the words__  
__If you've got somethin' to tell me__  
__Don't keep it inside__  
__Let it be heard_

Sakura tidak memutuskan kontak matanya kepada Sasuke, matanya benar-benar menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu dan terluka. Sasuke juga merasakan sakit jauh di dalam hatinya melihat Sakura yang begitu rapuh di sana, namun entah mengapa tubuhnya seakan tidak mau bekerja sama dengannya.

_How I wish I could take us back in time__  
__But it's gone too far now we can't rewind (And there's nothing that I can do__  
__To stop me losin' you)__  
__I can't make you change your mind_

Kali ini Sakura memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan memejamkan matanya sekejap untuk sekedar menghalau air matanya. Setelah itu kembali dibuka kelopak matanya dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya menahan isakan. Suaranya mulai serak ketika ia mengulangi kembali bait di bagian _reff. _Pada awalnya tiada yang menyadari keadaan Sakura, namun mendengar suara Sakura yang serak, sontak saja Sasori yang kebetulan berada di dekat panggung mengalihkan atensinya ke arah Sakura.

Sasori langsung membulatkan matanya mendapati Sakura yang tengah menangis selagi menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Disapunya seluruh isi _cafe _dengan manik hazel miliknya. Akhirnya ia pun menemukan penyebab tangisan Sakura. Sakura pun selesai memainkan lagunya dan tanpa mengakatan apapun ia berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu belakang.

Sasori langsung meletakkan nampan ditangannya dan mengejar Sakura diikuti oleh Sasuke yang meninggalkan Karin dan mengejar Sakura. Namun baru saja melewati pintu dapur, Sasuke dihadang oleh Itachi.

"Jangan halangi aku, Itachi" ujar Sasuke keras. Tanpa menjawab, Itachi langsung memukul pipi kiri Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh" ujar Itachi dingin dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya menunduk dan terduduk di lantai.

'Ya, aku memang bodoh' batinnya.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

Hai minna, malam ini saya entah kenapa semangat banget nulis fanfic sampe-sampe udah publish 2 kali, fic ini dengan update fic saya yang berjudul 'Call Of Duty'

Gatau mau bilang apalagi, yang penting review ya reader semua, jangan Cuma jadi silent reader, biar saya makin semangat nulis fanfic

Ohya, btw baca fic saya yang 'Call of Duty' dan tinggalkan review *numpang promosi*  
Byee, jangan lupa review minna-san

**Akasuna No Nagi-chan**


End file.
